Grindinator
Grindinator is the first half of the 16th episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 42th episode overall. Overview Lil Rob's grandson goes back in time to help the Grinders destroy the evil robot skateboard that takes over future Sprawl City. Synopsis After the Grinders performed their extreme tricks, Lil Rob is concerned about Goggles' absence. Goggles is found, invented a futuristic board, coined as the Gog-101. With the amazement of the Gog-101's techniques, Track Hucksterball rushed by and bids Goggles to trade it for Stubford with the grilled cheese. The Grinders wants the prize to be larger, additional to an origami-folded plasma TV and a laser shark. The Grinders and Goggles accept their deal. While using their prizes, Jay Jay sets up the origami-folded television and experiences a mysterious and futuristic wasteland as a channel. After that, Lil Rob's futuristic replica transports himself to the Grinders' location and destroys the television, without knowing that the Gog-101 pops out. With the Grinders' disappointment, they become curious of the look-alike Rob. He reveals to be Lil Rob's grandson, surprising Lil Rob as much as possible, but Jay Jay proves that he doesn't believes in him. Trying to believe, Lil Rob follows his grandson to the Lot; Jay Jay still won't believe it. It seems that Rob and his grandson shares a skateboard-shaped birthmark. The grandson learns that the Grinders already trade the Gog-101 to Stubford, and warns them that Stubford 3.0, Stubford's identical grandson, will soon dominate the universe and the future to invent Skatenet. Concerned, it was Goggles' fault to make the Gog-101 to be soon despicable. The future version of the Gog-101 transports here, before Rob smashes it into pieces, without remembering that it regenerates quickly. The Grinders panic and attempt to scramble from the future Gog-101. They tried to demolish it, but it keeps chasing them, before they head to the sewers. The sewer leads them to the outside of Stubford's mansion. Meanwhile, the future Gog-101 enters Lil Rob's house, when Patty answers. After Lil Rob explained about Rob's 3.0's history, Stubford becomes delighted. The future Gog-101, shedding its armor, chases the Grinders out, but Stubford follows it. Stubford 3.0 transports by, and confesses that the Gog-101 is betraying everyone, especially himself. Returning back to the future, the Gog-101 attempts to trick Stubford 3.0 by slipping him off of his back. With Stubford judging the future Gog-101's hateful manners, it traps him and the Grinders, by tying them upside-down to a caldron of boiling chocolate. Lil Rob begs that the future Gog-101 will make a beautiful future, if it will stop demolishing everything around the future Sprawl City. With Goggles' tearful plead, the present Gog-101 pushes its future counterpart to the caldron, and sacrifice itself, to protect their future. The Grinders thanked Rob and Stubford's future grandsons. Only Stubford 3.0 transports himself back to his timeline, and Rob wants to experience Rob 3.0's future, and he only let his test out the hoverboard. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Lil Rob 3.0 *Meaty *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball *Stubford Hucksterball *Stubford 3.0 Supporting Characters *Track Hucksterball *Patty *The Grinders' grandsons (background characters) Major Events *The Gog-101 serves itself as the main antagonist of this episode, but the present version of it shows a lighter side. *Lil Rob's grandson from the future makes his first appearance. *Stubford's grandson from the future, Stubford 3.0, makes his first appearance. **If Stubford 3.0's name was given, then Rob's grandson could possibly be named as Lil Rob 3.0. *The Grinders' grandsons, besides Lil Rob's, create their debuts in this episode, though having quick minor roles. They don't seem to have drastic changes, but have eye visors and gloves. *Goggles is responsible for inventing the Gog-101, which lead to dystopia and chaos in the future. *The Tunnel Board makes it appearance, since The Legend of Jilly. Trivia Original Continuity Character Revelations *Lil Rob and Lil Rob 3.0 have their related, skateboard birthmarks shown. Although it was located, it's a temporary appearance between previous and onward episodes. *Lil Rob's true elderly self is shown, though the basic version of his old self is found between previous and successor episodes. Allusions *The episode title is a parody of Terminator. **Because the backdrop consists of the future Gog-101's unarmored form and the sacrifice of both Gog 101s, they are the main gags of the episode. **The unknown voice actor for Gog-101 prefers using the accent based on Arnold Schwarzenegger. ***"Hasta la ollie, babies." is a reference of "Hasta la vista, baby." Running Gags *Future Gog-101's downward skateboarding puns from the Terminator. Animation Errors * In the shot where the Grinders stand by the Gog-101 after they paved a road over it, Emo Crys has three arms. Transcript See Grindinator/Transcript here. Gallery Screenshots The Gog-101.png|The Gog-101 Wild Grinders 3.0 Attacked.png|Lil Rob 3.0 and the Wild Grinders 3.0 Patty and 101.png|Patty becomes smitten with the future Gog-101 Enlightened Stubford.png|Stubford becomes too delighted by Rob 3.0's story Unarmoured 101.png|The future Gog-101's true form Boiling Chocolate Bowl.png 3.0 confesses Stubford.png|Stubford 3.0 warns his present "grandfather" not to trust Gog-101. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders